


|Villainous Temptations| Iago x Othello

by ufeellikesummer



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Master/Servant, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufeellikesummer/pseuds/ufeellikesummer
Summary: “O, villainous temptations… for you have taken over, and now I fear I have deceased even further into madness… I am going to sin,”
Relationships: Iago/Othello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	|Villainous Temptations| Iago x Othello

**Author's Note:**

> A joke gone too far mixed with the access to ao3 and knowledge of Othello.

It had been weeks since the incident; Othello could barely cope with what he had done to Desdemona— he had smothered her to death as she laid in the sheets from their wedding night, and he would never be able to forget that image, or the sounds. Othello would never be able to forgive himself, nor would he be able to forgive Iago for deceiving him so. At first, he was upset, but now he was beyond angry— he was furious. It upset him more that he had survived a fatal stab into his gut. 

Othello was on his way to the prison they had taken Iago to after he was rushed to the infirmary. He needed to talk to him, ask him why he had manipulated him to the point of madness. Othello stormed past the guards, walking deep into the prison and stopping in front of the designated cell, and there he was. Both of Iago’s hands were chained to the wall, and he laid there limp, staring at the ground, only looking up when he heard Othello’s footsteps. His eyes were cold, as they always have been, but it was different now that he knew the truth. Iago slowly sat up, pressing his bare back against the cold wall behind him, the inner corners of his lips rising into a small smirk. “Othello… what brings thy here? Where I shall stay for the remainder of my desolate life?”

Othello’s eyes trailed down to the villain’s bare chest, admiring him for a second before quickly snapping out of it. He furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing the keys from the wall and shakily opening the cell door. “Why? Thou art so cruel, Iago. You treacherous villain! How dare thy deceive me, for I killed mine own wife, my pearl! My doe!” He exclaimed, throwing the keys to the floor and slamming the cell door open. Iago simply chuckled, looking back down and letting his hair fall down to cover his face. This response only angered Othello; he quickly stormed over to the other man, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head up. To Othello’s surprise, Iago let out an aroused groan, causing his cheeks to quickly heat up and the smirk on his lips to widen. “As you were saying, Othello..?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

Othello took in a deep breath, startled by what had happened only seconds before, but he couldn’t hide that he quite enjoyed seeing the other man in such a state. He couldn’t resist any longer, pulling the man into a rough kiss and tightly tugging on his hair. Iago practically melted into the kiss, breathily moaning against Othello’s lips as they crashed together and closing his eyes. He could feel the man’s strong hands move down his slightly toned chest and make their way to his hips, which only turned him on more. Othello moved a hand down, cupping Iago’s erection through his pants. The villain shivered at the feeling, beginning to desperately rub against the lieutenant's rough hand and moaning deeply, “Please, sir…” Iago tugged on the chains restraining him, which only aroused him more. Othello watched as Iago did this, and he started to feel quite uncomfortable himself. He started to move his hand with the other man’s hips, admiring his figure and knowing he couldn’t resist any longer. 

“O, villainous temptations… for you have taken over, and now I fear I have deceased even further into madness… I am going to sin,” He muttered, pulling away from the kiss and quickly tugging off the other man’s pants. Othello admired Iago’s bare skin, tugging off his underwear and watching as the villain’s member popped out. Iago gasped lightly at the feeling of air hitting his erection, as it had confined in his pants for too long, biting his bottom lip and looking Othello; the look of lust in his eyes made his lip quiver. “I need thou… please, take off thy clothing, sir. I feel quite exposed—”

“Did I tell thy to speak, vermin?” The lieutenant snapped, grabbing the villain’s chin and snaking his hand down to his neck only to squeeze. Iago let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in response. “Y-Yes, sir…”

“Good boy…”

Othello moved his hands down Iago’s back, tracing each vertebrae and eventually making it to his ass. He slightly smirked, giving it a small squeeze and spreading his cheeks wide. Iago gasped lightly at the feeling, resting his head on Othello’s shoulder and trying to relax, as his heart was pounding out of his chest. A finger slowly made itself between the man’s cheeks, pressing the tip of it against the man’s entrance and poking at it just to tease him. Iago tensed up at the feeling, furrowing his eyebrows and glancing up at Othello. “Why, thou art such a tease… just get on with it,” He begged, tugging on the chains restraining him once more, the sound of them jingling echoing in the cell. 

Othello chuckled deeply, slowly pushing the finger into his ass and whispering into Iago’s ear, “If thy want me so bad, beg…” Iago whined at the feeling, attempting to take his finger in all at once and gasping loudly. Without a second to spare, Othello brought a hand down upon Iago’s ass, the slap echoing in the dark cell. The villain moaned when this happened, jerking his head back and tugging on the chains once more. “P-Please, please… I need more.” The lieutenant smirked when he pleaded, pushing another finger into his ass and slowly beginning to curl them before starting to stretch out the other man’s anus. Othello searched for Iago’s sweet spot, eventually finding it and roughly rubbing it with his fingers as he curled them more. 

Iago loudly moaned out when Othello did this, moving his hips to the best of his ability and biting down on his lip. “S-Sir, I need thy cock…please, give it to me...” Othello chuckled when Iago asked, taking his fingers out of his ass with a hum and slowly beginning to undress himself. “Since thy asked in such a fine manner…” He felt relieved to release his own erection from his pants, as it was throbbing and covered with pre-cum already. Othello huffed, moving so that he was behind Iago and roughly grabbing his hips. Iago moaned at just this, glancing back at Othello with glassy eyes and pressing a few kisses onto the man’s jawline. “Please, destroy me, sir… I deserve it,” He muttered, closing his eyes and tugging on the chains once more. “I am at your full disposal... “

Othello let Iago do this, humming amusingly and positioning himself at the man’s entrance with a smirk. “I won’t be merciful then…” Without a second to spare, the lieutenant thrusted himself into the man’s ass, receiving a loud gasp as a response and quickly beginning to move. Othello grunted as he held onto Iago’s hips, digging his nails into them and taking this chance to mark up his neck; he leaned down, kissing all over his neck and sucking down as hard as he possibly could to leave the darkest marks possible on his body. Iago teared up at how painful it was, but he knew he deserved it, throwing his head back to give Othello room and moaning loudly moments later, “Oh, zounds!”

The sounds of skin slapping against each other echoed in the prison cell and carried down the hall, but only the prisoners could hear it— alas, was nothing new to them. Othello moaned deeply against Iago’s bruised skin, biting down in a few places, and even drawing blood. Iago pushed back against the other man’s hips, moaning loudly once more and glancing down at Othello. “I am yours..” Othello enjoyed hearing these words, licking the blood from Iago’s neck and eventually hitting the man’s prostate. Iago tensed up, letting out a louder, higher pitched moan, tugging on the chains as hard as he could and realizing he had lost feeling in his hands. “Sir, please!! I’m going to release..”

The lieutenant snaked his hand around as he continued to vigorously thrust into the other man, wrapping a hand around the villain’s erection and beginning to aggressively jerk him off. Iago let out another strain of loud, high pitched moans and releasing into Othello’s hands moments later, his entire body shaking afterwards. Othello moaned deeply, releasing deep inside of Iago simultaneously and feeling the other man’s cum coat his hand. He slowed down to a stop, moving his hand up to the other man’s mouth and breathing heavily with him. “Clean it up, vermin…” Iago obeyed, licking up his own release from Othello’s hand and whimpering as he relaxed afterwards. He let his body fall limp, like a puppet, glancing back at the other man and feeling satisfied. Immediately, Othello was greeted by guilt, pulling out of Iago and dressing the prisoner before putting his own clothes back on. He stood, looking down at the villain and scoffing. “You have gotten thy revenge, now you may rot for all I care…” Othello turned, leaving Iago forever with the memories they had shared that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend of mine because they decided to make a stupid joke about Othello and Iago and thus this was born. I don't own these characters.


End file.
